Riza's love for her general
by snowflowersister of toshiro241
Summary: It is after the promise day. Dr. Marcoh fixed Roy's eyesight as well as Havoc's paralysis. But the fuhrer is now Grummen, Riza's grandfather. Roy made 5 star general. But there is a secret love growing.


_**Hi everyone! This is my first fmab fanfiction! I got the idea while visiting my family, roleplaying and the anime of course. I hope you like it. **_

_**A link can be found later to the ranks in army.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal alchemist brotherhood or the characters. Any ocs I do own.**_

_**Translations:**_

* * *

_**Prologue: It is after the promise day. Dr. Marcoh fixed Roy's eyesight as well as Havoc's paralysis. But the fuhrer is now Grummen, Riza's grandfather. Roy made 5 star general. But there is a secret love growing.**_

_**Chapter one: General Mustang pushes for a promotion part one**_

_**Reader's POV~**_

It was early in the morning around the time military personnel would be arriving. Roy Mustang was walking to the main entrance when he found his Lieutenant. His First Lieutenant began to blindly follow him, he found it kind of odd she was barely coming into work. She was always first one in and when all his subordinates and himself went into the office their paperwork was already on each of their desks. Havoc was smoking one of his cigarettes when he saw the lieutenant walking up he quickly discarded it before she could see it, fear of her favorite gun pointed at him.

"Hey chief walking with your lady?" Havoc grinned, it slowly faded when he heard the safety, of a certain blondes, come off. "Havoc do you wanna repeat that?" Riza rhetorically asked. Havoc stepped back in fear holding his hands up in defense. "Havoc just watch your jokes. We don't want the wrong people hearing them." Riza softened up but was still clearly annoyed not commenting on the smell of smoke.

"Sorry Hawkeye I was just joking." Jean scratched his neck nervously. Riza put the safety back on on her gun."Just not this early, okay?" She asked. Fuery, the youngest of Team Mustang, came into the big office. He was having trouble trying to out in his new badge on his uniform due to a promotion."Fuery you were promoted?" Roy asked.

"Yes thanks to the Hawkeye I am now a first lieutenant." He stood proudly having a little trouble trying to pin it. So Riza went to help him stick it on. "How was it because of me?" She had always had a soft spot for the youngest on the team. He was like a little brother to her. Fuery chuckled ad smiled at her. "Because of the mission report you sent in on the events happening up until the Promised day and during the Primises day, all of us are being assessed and I'm being promoted." Fuery bristled as he told her what Fuerer Grumman told him. A blonde hair going grey man knocked on the door. Saluting Roy once he went in.

"I am looking for second lieutenant Vato Falman." He stated."I am Vato Falman." Falman said.  
"I am here to inform you of your new promotion. Fuerer Grumman has promoted you to Lieutenant Colonel." He was so shocked he didn't say anything so slugged him. "Falman no fair your ahead of me now. You are gonna have one hell of a congratulations party." She laughed.

"Well I had to beat you! Older then you by about ten years." He laughed as he was set free. "Am I really a lieutenant colonel?" He asked as he began to read the papers that came in the envelope the soldier gave him. He dropped the envelope and the papers in it. "It's true." He grinned. Riza picked up the papers and began to read the aloud. "I fuhrer Grummen, hereby promote 2nd lieutenant Vato Fulman to the rank of Lieutenant Colonel, he will head the second division of the investigation core." Riza read.

Everyone that was right there cheered for him. "Quite the promotion, congrats Vato." Smiled Roy. Vato got over his shock. "Thank you general. It is an honor." He saluted in thanks. Roy saluted back. "You are welcome. Looks like you will be in charge of your own unit now." Roy mused. Fuery chuckled with a smile. Roy looked at Riza. "Let's move the party somewhere else." Roy suggested.  
They all walked into the main meeting room, everyone sat down waiting for the meeting to begin. Lieutenant Havoc, Lieutenant Catalina, Lieutenant Ross, Lieutenant Hawkeye, General Mustang, Fuhrer Grumman joined as well, lieutenant Fuery, Lieutenant Breda, Lieutenant Colonel Falman, Major Armstrong were there in that order. "There is a promotion I would like to request Fuhrer Grumman." Roy spoke to Grumman. He looked at him and nodded for him to continue.  
"Go ahead and procede." The Fuerer told Roy. He had his hands folded. Roy took a breath and began to talk. "I, General Roy Mustang, recommend First Lieutenant, Riza Hawkeye, for a promotion." He announced looking, said girls grandfather, in the eye.

**_Roy's POV_**  
I took a deep breath. "I recommend Riza Hawkeye for a promotion." I announced. I heard murmers going around the room after I said that. "Say again?" Fuhrer Grummen asked looking at Riza who was about to make a hole in the middle of the table. Havoc looked like he was about to run away. " I said I want to recommend Riza Hawkeye for a promotion. She has earned it." I claimed.  
Riza narrowed her eyes and clenched her teeth. "General Mustang must you surprise me now of all times?" She asked. I chuckled a bit. I sat back in the chair. "You deserve it Lieutenant." I told her. Fuhrer Grummen chuckled. He smiled as he looked at us. "Well I have to agree with the General here Riza. You do deserve a promotion." He concluded.  
She sighed heavily. Then she sat back with a defeated look. "Fine General you win." She told me. I sighed and shook my head. " Liuetenant, please don't be difficult." I asked her. She slumped and diverted her eyes. Fuhrer Grummen cleared his throat. 'Well at least he isn't against the promotion recommendation.' I thought.

* * *

**Well how was that for a first chapter? please remember I do not respond to flames in a good way. I do love good responses. Please do remember to review.**


End file.
